


Tumblr Drabbles

by ScribbleWriting65



Category: RWBY, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Comfort, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: Simple musings from a simple writer.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. The Strength of Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This work's gonna be a little bit different from my other ones. As the title suggests, these are drabbles that I pretty much wrote on a whim from pieces that I saw on tumblr. As such, there's really no continuity or solid ending for this piece, so feel free to read the chapters how you like!   
> This chapter specifically is inspired by this art piece by blondie arts on tumblr: https://blondiearts.tumblr.com/post/189301702428/i-wish-you-were-here.   
> I'll link each inspiration at its appropriate chapter, so check out the artists for more great stuff! Let me know what you think in the comments, and I hope you enjoy!

Once again, the night wasn’t kind to her.

_He_ kept flashing across her vision, whether it was him merely walking towards her or drawing his sword, enacting his vengeance on her and his ‘darling.’ Sometimes he did worse, killing her or Blake and making sure that the other watched in agony.

This time, it was a culmination. Blake’s cries echoed throughout the building and beyond, the sound being filled with tears and begs for help. Yang had raced to her friend (though the brawler’s soul told her she was more), even amongst the crushing pressure on her heart and shoulders.

He had slashed across her stomach as Yang jumped in with crimson eyes and blazing hair, only to be intercepted in the air and thrown into the ground, nearly face to face with Blake, both girls having tears in their eyes.

The pain of losing her arm stung just as much as the others but became muted upon seeing Blake be stabbed through her back, faint tears and breaths escaping before her beautiful soul left; golden irises becoming dull and lifeless. 

“If only you were stronger. Then maybe she’d stick around, instead of running like the weaklings you are.”

Yang’s tears fell like Blake’s before, the final stab to her head snapping the girl out of the nightmare with a quiet gasp. She looked around frantically, taking in deep breaths as she recognized her surroundings. Even rubbing her eyes, the brawler could feel the bags underneath, telling her that no sleep would come tonight. 

Yang looked to her silver prosthetic arm, untouched since being taken from the box Tai had brought. Yang lifted off the bed with a sigh, creeping out of her room and peeking into her father’s. With the confirmation that he was asleep, the brawler descended the stairs, slipping out the front door with barely a creek as she grabbed her sweatshirt and shut the door behind her.

The cold spring air made the girl shiver, hugging her remaining organic arm over her chest as she walked down the familiar path. The moon cast a bright glow over the surrounding forest even as the morning light began to peek through, but brought no comfort, only reminding her of the light of her life that had gone away for no reason, when she needed her the most. 

Yang eventually reached the path’s end, sighing upon seeing the familiar gravestone, becoming clearer with the moon’s light. She slowly sat, flinching upon feeling the cold and wet grass below her, but quickly adjusting as she settled, hanging her arm over her knees.

“Hey, Mom. I know, I know, I should be asleep.” A weak laugh escaped. “Well, you did always say that sleep was for the weak, at least at Beacon if Tai’s right.”

As if in response, a breeze flowed through, making Yang shiver again before her eyes fell.

“I…I had another nightmare. I can’t get that night out of my head. Seeing him above her, Blake’s cries for help. I…I couldn’t help her.”

Tears began to build up as the brawler looked to the rose engraved on the stone.

“Everyone keeps telling me that I’m being so strong. Tai, Qrow, and Ruby before they left, but…”  
A sniffle escaped.  
“But I don’t feel strong right now.”

The tears finally fell, Yang’s soft whimpers being the only sound as she closed in on herself. Each tear showed her burdens to the grave in front of her, though no response came.

“I couldn’t save her, Mom. I couldn’t be strong for her then, so why is everyone calling me strong now?”

Time crawled by, the tears occasionally slowing down before another doubt ate at Yang’s heart. The sun began to rise over the horizon, capturing Yang and the gravestone in its warm orange light. Yang looked up to the stone as her tears slowed.

“I wish you were here.”

Light reflected off of the gravestone, shining onto Yang and calming her. The brawler stayed as she was, eyeing the memorial with melancholy eyes as the sun warmed her body, a subtly warm breeze warming her heart.

Yang slowly rose, looking to the sun and the stone.

“I suppose I should get back. Dad’s gonna kill me if I’m gone when he wakes up.”

Yang started walking back before taking one last look at the gravestone, which seemed to give her one last spark of light.

“Thanks for listening to my rambles, Mom. I’ll see you around.”

The brawler walked forward, starting on the trail back to her home as calm and tiredness filled her. The burdens were still there, but Summer’s spark persisted, mixing with Blake’s undying light in Yang’s heart to make things a little easier, at least for tomorrow.


	2. The Goddess and Her Champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece started from the excellent @Blake-belladonna-defence-force. The piece itself can be seen here: https://blake-belladonna-defence-force.tumblr.com/post/190017891017/my-champion. Here I'm posting both their start and my addition (With their permission), and will separate them accordingly. Separating them here instead of into two chapters makes it easier to read, at least in my eyes.
> 
> Lastly, here's a quick summary on the piece itself, courtesy of Force: "Blake is basically Athena. Yang is but a humble village girl who requires her blessing."  
> I hope you enjoy, and check out Force's tumblr for more great prompts!

**My Champion (By Blake-belladonna-defence-force)**

When approaching the Gods of legend for a favour or a blessing, it was customary to kneel and bow one’s head low.

Yang knew she would do it. She wouldn’t dare upset the Goddess that she sought a blessing from. But when she entered her domain, marble and gold as far as the eye could see, and approached her at her marble throne, Yang practically dropped to her knees in worship, staring up in awe as a dark haired woman dressed in a white and gold toga calmly lowered grapes into her mouth with her legs draped over the arms of her throne.

“Has no one taught you that staring is rude, girl?” The low, silken voice spoke, amusement glinting in her eyes as one of her feline ears flicked. “What _are_ they teaching you these days?”

“Ah!” Yang yelped as she finally remembered to breath, bowing her head low. “M-my apologies, Goddess Blake. I d-don’t know- I don’t know what came over me.”

Yang wasn’t the sort of woman to panic. She remained cool, calm and collected in all situations. Confidence was who she was, after all.

“No?” Blake cooed softly, smile growing sharp. “Then perhaps you know who I am. Tell me, for my memory fails me suddenly.”

It was a test. A test that many a person had failed. Yang wouldn’t be joining their ranks today.

“You’re the Goddess of Wisdom, Courage, Inspiration, Civilization, Law and Justice, Strategic warfare, Mathematics, Strength, Strategy, The Arts, Crafts, and Skill.” Yang recited obediently, head still bowed in respect.

“Hmm. Somebody has read the scrolls.” The Goddess almost sounded teasing, playful. Nothing like the tales she had heard. But Yang knew better than to be blind to what lay beneath the surface. “You fascinate me. Very few people know all of what I am Goddess of. You may rise.”

Yang rose to her feet and met the Goddess’s eyes, molten gold that gazed back at her curiously.

She was truly far more beautiful than the stories claimed.

“Who are you and why have you come to me?”

“My name is Yang Xiao Long, Goddess.” Yang said, voice and body trembling. “I- I come asking for your blessing to fight in the upcoming war.”

“Why would you need my blessing?” Blake tilted her head, eyes narrowing. “It seems hardly necessary.”

“Because the men of my village won’t allow me to fight alongside them. They claim that women are not meant for battle.”

Yang took a step back and swallowed thickly when a low, furious growl sounded from the Goddess’ throat. Her eyes seemed to glow with rage and when she spoke, it was as if her voice cane from everywhere at once.

“They what?!” She snarled, springing to her feet and staring down at Yang. Her feline ears pinned back and her body seemed to glow with a terrifying aura. “Have they forgotten who I am? The battles that I won to protect them? The scars that I gained to ensure their safety? Have they forgotten that I am a woman, myself?!” Blake stalked down the steps and walked slowly around Yang, making the young woman tremble and shake. This was the righteous fury that she had heard of. It was real. It was terrifying.

And it was devastatingly beautiful.

“They refuse your hand in battle, simply because it belongs to a woman?” Blake stood in front of her, searching her eyes for any sign of deception as she nodded, breath coming fast. “They ignore your sword because a woman welds it?”

“Yes, Goddess.”

A low and dark chuckle sounded from the powerful being before her as she started to walk around Yang, eyes sharp and assessing as she observed Yang, her hands darting out to run over Yang’s shoulders, her arms and her abdomen.

“You wish to fight, girl? To defend your people, even with your dying breath?” Blake murmured into her ear as she toyed with Yang’s hair.

“It would be an honour to die protecting the weak.” Yang answered shakily. “To keep them safe.”

“You _fascinate_ me.” Blake repeated her words from earlier in a soft whisper. “A young woman, denied the right to fight, seeks an audience with the being that so many fear. Tell me, Yang. Do you fear me?”

“Yes, but only because I know and respect what you’re capable of, Goddess.” Yang answered truthfully, fighting against the urge to press closer to the beauty that now stood in front of her. “I fear you, but only because I know what could happen if the darkness were to ever sway me.”

“Clever girl.” Blake chuckled, tilting her head and smiling up at her. “Let me ask you this; would you fight in my name?”

“Yes.” Yang didn’t hesitate to answer.

“Then, you leave my domain as my champion.” Blake said softly, gaze shifting to something close to fondness as she cupped Yang’s jaw and stroked her cheek with her thumb. When Yang failed to resist leaning into her touch, Blake let out a soft chuckle. “You will be under my protection. When I need your hand and sword, you will come to me. Understood?”

When Yang nodded, Blake pulled her forward and kissed her forehead, murmuring a quiet foreign chant against her skin before she pulled back.

“When you need my blessing, I will be there.” She said softly, stepping back and trailing her hand along Yang’s jaw. It took every ounce of self control that Yang had to keep the whimper of protest at bay. “Now go, my champion. Show them what a Huntress is truly capable of.”

Yang bowed low and respectful and left her Goddess’ domain. Her skin tingled and her heart raced. She felt a new strength course through, courtesy of Blake.

She was the Goddess’ champion. She was a Huntress. And she would prevail.

Once it would have been for herself and herself and her village. But now, she fought for and in the name of the devastatingly gorgeous and charming Goddess that had laid claim to Yang’s heart.

**Her Goddess (By Me)**

Blake had admittedly grown used to the humans’ petty squabbles and ideals, but this was a new low.

Why would they throw aside her new Champion, a beautiful girl with hair like dragon’s fire and eyes that even pierced _her_? Yang’s dedication was apparent and true, yet her mere gender made her worthless in the eyes of men.

Blake watched in fascination as Yang stormed the front lines, sword and shield in steady hand, leading her forces with crimson eyes and a war cry that rivaled the gods themselves. Yang’s battle strategy was sound and swift, working with deadly precision on every foe she faced, leaving them with terror in their final moments.

Above her fighting skills and admittedly attractive body, Blake found herself falling for Yang’s heart.

Her kindness spread to all that would receive it. Outside of the battlefield, Yang tenderly cared for her wounded comrades, easing them out of nightmares and settling disputes with diplomacy, or her fists if talking didn’t work, to Blake’s amusement. If Yang wasn’t treating a wound, she joined in their games, having particular fun with her sister, Ruby, and her stubborn friend, Weiss. 

Whatever she did, Yang wore her heart on her sleeve, allowing Blake to see and become enraptured by it.

Blake summoned Yang to her temple once again, the girl bowing like before as the Goddess laughed.

“Please rise, Yang Xiao Long.”

Yang obeyed, once again finding herself captivated by the amber eyes before her. The owner’s face seemed to carry mischief on it, and… _affection_? Yang wanted to smile at the possibility, but snuffed it out, staying formal even as Blake approached.

“You’ve done well aiding your fellow man.”  
“T-thank you, Goddess. I did what anyone else would, though.”  
Blake shook her head. “Your heart is as strong as your mind. You care for others well beyond necessity, and give hope to those that don’t have it as you lead them.”

The Goddess softly stroked her Champion’s cheek, making the poor girl uncontrollably blush like a volcano, garnering a laugh from Blake. 

“For your bravery and selflessness, I will reward you.”  
Yang snapped to attention, unsure of what to do before quickly bowing. “T-thank you, Goddess. I h-humbly accept.”   
“Come with me.”

Yang quickly rose, following behind her smirking Goddess with clear nerves. Blake wouldn’t have it, taking Yang’s hand in her own as they walked out to Blake’s private garden. Yang’s jaw slowly dropped at the life around her, plants and flowers brighter than anything back home spread through the space, accenting the marble seats and statues perfectly. 

“T-this is _beautiful_ ,” Yang whispered in awe.  
“Thank you.”  
Yang looked ahead, spotting a large batch of bright purple flowers. She went to them, being fascinated by their beauty and subtle danger upon recognizing them.  
“These are belladonnas, are they not?”  
Blake nodded, “Yes. They’re my favorite.”  
“They’re gorgeous. I’ve only seen a few in my travels, and they’re nothing compared to these.”

Blake walked over to the flowers, plucking one and putting it in Yang’s hair. The girl went still as the Goddess admired her work, subtly blushing upon seeing the new beauty her Champion radiated. She took Yang’s hand again, leading them to the center of the garden, where Yang’s jaw nearly fell to the floor.

A large statue adorned the center. It depicted Yang in her armor, her sword and shield softly glowing in the moonlight. Yang blushed upon seeing the statue’s arms, given brilliant detail among the rest of the piece. 

“Do you like it?”  
Yang turned to her Goddess, seeing a smirk and…nervousness, on her face.  
“I-I love it, but why me?”  
“Because, Xiao Long, you deserve it.”  
“I-”

Yang was silenced by a small pressure on her cheek that vanished almost instantly. Her eyes went wide as Blake’s eyes became molten with clear love.

“You absolutely deserve it. For your service on the battlefield, and your kindness and warmth off of it that enraptures all, including myself.”

Yang _really_ wanted to stay asleep. Only a dream like the ones from weeks past would have Blake, _the Goddess,_ kissing her or saying these things. Blake simply laughed as she took Yang’s hand, softly stroking the knuckles and confirming that this was indeed a reality. 

“You seem surprised.”  
“W-well, it’s not often that a beautiful Goddess cares for a lowly human like you do.”  
“You are a Dragon, Yang. A beautiful, kind, intelligent Dragon.”  
Yang lowered her head as the blush persisted. “T-thank you, Your Grace.”  
The Goddess lifted her Champion’s chin with delicacy, “Please, call me Blake.”

Yang felt ready to explode once her lips and Blake’s connected. She went still at first, before closing her eyes as Blake’s other hand cupped the back of her head. Yang slowly and nervously brought her hands around Blake’s back, making the Goddess laugh. 

The two pulled back, blushes on both faces, though Yang looked like she had been ignited in flames.

“T-thank you for this, B-Blake.”  
The Goddess simply laughed. “Thank you, Yang. For giving hope to others so freely. Perhaps you would like to stay here tonight?”

Yang looked like she had achieved enlightenment, staring off to Blake’s amusement before flashing into barely contained terror.

“But t-that’s i-improper. I can’t-”  
“You’ll have your own chamber, I promise.”  
“I…” Yang took a deep breath, “I humbly accept.”

Blake laughed again, keeping the two connected as she escorted her Champion. The chamber was grander than anything Yang had seen, lined with only the finest cloths and items, the bed looking like Olympus itself.

“Rest well, Yang.” Blake smiled.  
“Y-you as well. Thank you for this, Your Grace.”  
The Goddess laughed as she gave one final kiss to Yang’s cheek. “My name is Blake. Good night, my Dragon.”

Blake left her Champion, walking to her own chamber as her blush came in full force. Even through her nerves, the girl’s love and compassion shone brightly in the way of her humility and care. Blake drifted off to sleep, imagining lilac irises beside her, but that would come in due time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one! If I remember right, Force was considering eventually making this into an AU story of their own. With how much fun I had making this, I would also like to continue this AU, albeit in my own way. Let me know what you think of that idea, check out Force on tumblr: https://blake-belladonna-defence-force.tumblr.com/, and have a good day!


	3. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece's artwork/inspiration is from this creator: https://blanko-white.tumblr.com/post/140890103699/remade-i-did-from-an-old-draw-the-time-when-i , so go check them out! I hope you enjoy!

“Go, and do not falter, my son!”

The ghost waved his protegee goodbye with an undetectable smile, but the pride in his voice carried his intentions to the young Hero. The Hero of Twilight gave an even bigger smile as he departed for his own battle. With a final breeze of wind, the Hero’s Shade was alone once again for the last time.

But the old ghost didn’t feel sadness at his solitude. Now, he only held peace and confidence in the fact that he did the right thing by giving up his eternal sleep to help the next generation.

The Hero’s Shade found his sword and shield on the ground, looking to them with a melancholic smile as he picked them up and moved to a battle-ready stance. Even as he practiced the forms he had mastered centuries ago with perfect precision, each movement felt lighter and easier, flowing together like the waves of the Water Temple.

“Link…”

The ghost stopped dead in his tracks, turning to the voice’s source with quickening trembles. Only one person could move him so with a single word.

The woman stepped toward him slowly, giving him a gentle smile. The serenity on her face was highlighted by her crystal blue eyes and golden hair, which themselves were complimented by her purple and pink dress that she had worn so long ago. The _clicks_ of her heels echoed throughout the realm, reaching into the Shade’s soul as she approached and took his hands as he dropped his weapons.

“Z-Zelda…?”

The Queen’s smile grew as her eyes watered, causing the Hero’s Shade to fall to his knees with his own tears rapidly approaching. 

“I…I…”

He could only be silent as Zelda cupped his face with her hands, bringing their foreheads together softly as she released her tears.

“You’ve done all you could. It’s time to come home.”

The Princess guided the Hero of Time’s vision upward, showing him everyone waiting for him. Malon, Saria, the Sages, the Kokiri and…

Navi.

The fairy only nodded, allowing her friend to look to the Queen before him as she kissed him on the mouth. New energy flowed through the Hero as he reciprocated, opening his eyes to find flesh on his fingers, feeling Zelda’s familiar warmth on his face.

Zelda’s eyes widened considerably, embracing Link tightly as tears fell faster. The Hero found himself returning the hug automatically, and he only encouraged it. The Queen took her King’s hands with a soft smile, nearly blinding her love in its beauty.

“You’ve done it, Link. You’ve passed on your legacy masterfully. You can rest now.”

Link’s eye flowed with fresh tears as he kissed Zelda, pouring 1,000 years of love into it. The couple pulled back as the Hero of Time put their foreheads together, gazing at his wife with reverence and gratitude.

“Thank you, Zelda. Thank you…”  
“Thank you, Link. For caring so much about others to give up your rest. Come, the others want to see you.”

Link softly laughed with his wife, allowing her to guide him home. The Hero of Time looked behind him once more, seeing his descendant march to Hyrule Castle with determined eyes, the Master Sword glowing in the sunset.

“Farewell, Link, Hero of Twilight.”

The Hero looked to his present, greeting those waiting for him with a bright smile as he finally embraced his eternal peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that piece! Be sure to check out the link for more great stuff from the artist. Tell me what you think in the comments, and have a good day!


End file.
